gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Get the Picture/Quotes
Opening Spiels First Halves OPENING SPIELS #1: (This game is quite revealing/But what you see can be deceiving/Stay in your seats and start competing...)/(While seeing is believing/Looks can be misleading/So keep your senses teeming...)/(When things aren't what they appear to be/Then you're right you oughta be/It's time to test perception against reality...)/(To gain the right perspective/You need to be selective/Connect the dots as your objective...)/(To make the right observation/Use your powers of concentration/Not to mention your imagination...)/(To play this game to perfection/You must make the right connection/So use your powers of perception...)/(Connect the dots to perfection/From our wall-screen selection/But watch out for misdirection...)/(If you use your intuition/And trust your premonition/You'll connect the dots without omission...)/(It's not a picture yet, but if your powers of perception can go beyond the obvious, then you're ready...) OPENING SPIEL #2: A picture is about to appear, right here! So get your mind into focus... OPENING SPIEL #2 (on some episodes): Can you see the Hidden Picture? Well, get ready to shift your mind into overdrive... The Rest OPENING SPIEL #1: It's time! To Get the Picture! OPENING SPIEL #2: ...as (insert names) of the Orange team and (insert names) of the Yellow team get ready... to Get The Picture! Second Half And now, here's the host of Get the Picture, a guy who (insert funny phrase here), my buddy, Mike O'Malley! Rest of Spiel "Thank you, Henry J.! Hello, everyone, and welcome to Get the Picture, the game show where an Eye-for-detail can make you a winner." (Season 2 only sometimes): "The game show where sharp kids can become very big winners in the blink of an eye." Catchphrases "Let's get started by meeting our players." - Mike O'Malley (when it's time to meet the teams) "On the Orange/Yellow Team, we have (insert players), welcome! (applause) (insert info about contestants). All right, let's hear it for our players today on Get the Picture! (applause)" - Mike O'Malley "Contestants, you've already seen portions of the first picture. We'll get you up to speed by showing/revealing the rest of it. Buzz in when you know the answer, it's worth 20 points, let's see it now." - Mike O'Malley (when the Opening Speed Round begins in Season 2) "Round 1 of Get the Picture is called Connect the Dots. Up on the video wall, you'll see a picture of the connected dots. Your job is to figure out what those dots represent. I'll be asking questions. The team who buzzes in first with the correct answer gets 20 dollars/points, plus to connect the dots with a square of your choice and a chance to guess the picture." - Mike O'Malley START OF SPIEL: "Round 2 will be playing a game called Dots. Here's how you play. We'll put a picture up on the board, and I'll be asking questions that will require 2, 3, or (even) 4 answers. * Each group of responses is worth 40 dollars, plus as many lines as there are answers, plus a chance to guess the hidden picture. There's one Power Surge square up there this time, (Season 1) * The team who buzzes in first with the correct amount of answers gets 40 points, plus as many lines as there are answers, plus a chance to guess the hidden picture (if/when a square is revealed/if we reveal a square.) (There are) Two Power Surge squares up there this time, (Season 2) REST OF SPIEL:...and don't forget, if you can't supply all the correct answers for a given question, the other team can buzz-in and steal." - Mike O'Malley "Let's put our first/next puzzle up on the board." - Mike O'Malley (when he puts the picture up on the board during the Rounds) "And your clue is, it's a/an/they are Things/Person/Food/Characters/Animals." - Mike O'Malley (when a clue is revealed to identify the picture during the Rounds) "Judges, did the Orange/Yellow Team get in by the buzzer?" - Mike O'Malley (checking the Judges whether or not the team buzzes in to answer the question) "Judges, will we accept/take that/those answers?" - Mike O'Malley (checking the Judges whether the answer is correct or not) "Judges?" - Mike O'Malley (checking the Judges whether the answers are correct or not) "Let me/I'll re-read the question for the Orange/Yellow Team..." - Mike O'Malley (when the first team buzzes in with an incorrect answer) "Remember, you might want to wait until I read the entire/whole/full question." - Mike O'Malley (reminding the teams to wait until he reads the entire question during the rounds) "Pick a square." - Mike O'Malley (during Connect the Dots) "2/3/4 Lines." - Mike O'Malley (during Dots) "Let's reveal/see that square." - Mike O'Malley (when a square is revealed during Dots) "That's two squares. Let's reveal/see both of them, please." - Mike O'Malley (when two squares are revealed during Dots) "Now, if you guess the picture correctly, you'll get 50/75 dollars/points, and if you answered wrong, you lose only 20." - Mike O'Malley "POWER SURGE!!!!!!! All right, Power Surge, a chance to get an additional 20/40 dollars/points and to see an actual portion of the picture." - Mike O'Malley "POWER SUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGE!!!!!!!!!" - Mike O'Malley (upon a prolonged yell during Season 2) "This (Power Surge) is called (insert Power Surge Knowledge activity game). (Insert Power Surge descriptions). You need to get/identify (insert number of tasks) in 20/30/45 seconds." - Mike O'Malley (about Power Surge Knowledge activity) "This (Power Surge) is called (insert Power Surge Physical activity game). The object of the game is (insert task object) and get the numbers. At the end of 30 seconds for every one you get the number, we're gonna reveal the portion of the picture on a 3x3 grid. It's a brand-new picture. At the end of 30 seconds, you take a guess." - Mike O'Malley (about Power Surge Physical activity in Season 1) "We're gonna reveal an actual portion of the picture in the Power Surge square. Let's reveal/see it now." - Mike O'Malley (when an actual square from Power Surge is revealed during the Rounds) "Is it a (insert guess)/Are they (insert guesses)?" - Mike O'Malley "(Siren sounds) Yes/yeah, it is a (insert guess)/they are (insert guesses)!" - Mike O'Malley (when a team guesses the picture correctly) "(Buzzer sounds) I'm sorry, that's incorrect. You lose 20 for that." - Mike O'Malley (when a team guesses the picture incorrectly loses 20 points on their score) "That buzzer means time is running out (in Round 1/2). So what we're gonna do is reveal this one square at a time until one team buzzes in with the correct answer. This is worth 50/75 dollars/points. Now, remember, in this Sudden Death, you don't get penalized if you guess the picture wrong. Wait until I say 'Let's reveal these squares', so good luck, let's reveal these squares." - Mike O'Malley (when time is running out in the middle of a round, a Speed Round begins) "That buzzer means time has run out in Round 1/2." - Mike O'Malley (when time has run out in the round after the team guesses the picture correctly) "We're playing Mega Memory. Here's how you play. We'll show you nine pictures for 10 seconds, then we'll cover them up, as I read off a clue for each picture, you need to hit the corresponding button of your Mega Memory keypad. For the first six you guessed correctly, you'll get 100 dollars for each picture. After that, you're playing for this. Henry J?" - Mike O'Malley "Mike, today's grand packages includes (insert two prizes). Get all nine matches, and you're going to (insert trip). And now, back to Mike." - Henry J. Waleczko "Thank you, Henry J. The theme of today's Mega Memory is (insert theme). Let's reveal/show the pictures, now! (nine pictures revealed for 10 seconds)" - Mike O'Malley (about the theme of the day for Mega Memory) "All right, get up on that pad. Please remember to take turns, help each other out, and I want you to yell out the answers loud and clear. Who's going first? (Insert name) is going first. We'll put 35/45 seconds on the clock. The clock will start after I read off the first clue." - Mike O'Malley (at the start of Mega Memory) Taglines "We'll see ya next time on Get the Picture, bye bye!" - Mike O'Malley "Get the Picture was taped before a live audience in/at Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios (in Orlando,) Florida!" - Henry J. Waleczko Category:Quotes & Catchphrases